


Lost and Found

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Sanvers One-Shots [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, alex is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: [prompt from Tumblr anon: Maggie freaking out that she lost her engagement ring and trying to hide it from Alex who found it already.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to put all these prompts into a series to organize them a bit more
> 
> let me know if you like/hate it!

"Shit, shit, shit!" Maggie muttered to herself. She was digging through her underwear drawer, trying to find the engagement ring she had hid in there. She had bought it about a month ago, but tonight was the night she was going to propose to Alex, and she couldn't find the damn ring! She had wrapped the box in her least favourite pair of underwear and hid it at the back, thinking that even if Alex went in that drawer to grab underwear for Maggie or something, she wouldn't pick the pair at the back. 

She took everything out of the drawer and shook it all out, hoping the ring would fall out. After she checked everything in the drawer twice, she threw it all back in, not bothering to fold any of it. 

"Shit!" She yelled again, slamming the drawer shut, just as Alex walked into the apartment. 

"Hey babe, everything ok?" Alex asked delicately as she walked across the room to greet Maggie. 

"Oh- uh, yeah- I was just trying to find something- yeah, no, it's fine, it's not important." 

"You were trying to find something? In your underwear drawer?" Alex asked, her eyebrows raised in question. 

"Well, yeah, I mean, I've looked other places too. I just thought I'd check, you know, just in case." 

"Uh huh, that doesn't sound suspicious at all." Alex winked at Maggie, which only confused Maggie, who was trying to play it cool, and Alex was not helping. 

"So..." Alex started, wrapping her arms around Maggie's neck, "where are you taking me on this big date tonight?"

"It's a surprise, Alex! I'm not telling you!"

"Oh come on, Maggie! Just one little hint?" Alex pushed Maggie down on to the bed, straddling her waist, hands intertwined above Maggie's head.

"No!"

Alex pouted at her, and if Kara's pout is good, then Alex's is better. Kara had to learn it somewhere. 

"Ugh, fine Danvers! I'll at least give you an idea of what you should wear."

"Yes! I knew I could break you." Alex rolled off of Maggie and headed to the closet. 

"We're going somewhere fancy for dinner, so you're going to need to wear something extra nice." Maggie rolled into her side, leaning on her elbow, so she could see Alex in the closet. 

"Like this?" Alex pulled out a stunning red dress. "Or this?" She pulled out her favourite suit that she usually wore for 'FBI' work, but was good for a date too. 

"Hmm... either or would do. Though..." Maggie trailed off. 

"What? Though what?" Alex asked impatiently. 

"Well, you do know how much I like you in a suit... how turned on you make me..."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm...."

"Well then, I think I know what I'm wearing. What about you?"

"Oh, well, I was thinking of wearing that tight purple dress, the one with one strap and the slit running all the way up my thigh." Maggie ran a finger up her thigh for emphasis.

"Mmm, you know that's my favourite dress on you, Sawyer."

"Of course I do. Why else would I pick it?"

"Now that we know what we're wearing, how about I give you a little help getting dressed.... or maybe getting undressed first..."

\----

When the couple eventually made it to the restaurant, they sat and enjoyed a lovely Italian meal, complete with fancy wine and a shared chocolate dessert. 

While eating dessert, Maggie finally steered the conversation to what she had planned for tonight. 

"Alex, tonight has been great, really, but there was something else that I had planned for tonight, but I lost an important part of it, and I wasn't going to do it without it, but I really need to-"

"Maggie-"

"Just let me finish Alex. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life-

"Maggie! Hey, stop rambling for a second. I know what you're going to ask me. And I know what you lost."

"You- you, wh- what? Alex?"

Alex pulled the velvet box out of her coat pocket, got down on one knee and took Maggie's hand. 

"I know that this ring is meant for me, but I found it when I was putting laundry away a couple days ago. And, truthfully, it caught me off guard. I really wasn't expecting this yet. And when I found it, I cried. Happy tears, of course. Because the thought of spending the rest of my life with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me. So instead of putting the ring back, I took it and had a second one made. Because as much as want to say yes to you, I want you to say yes to me too."

Alex opened the box, and Maggie saw two identical rings sitting next to each other. 

"Maggie Sawyer, I love you with my whole heart, and want to spend my life with you for as long as the universe will allow. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, of course Alex. Of course I will marry you."

Alex slipped the ring for Maggie out of the box and on to her finger. Maggie took the box from her hand and got down on one knee too. She nudged Alex to motion for her to get back in her chair. 

"And you? I mean, you stole my big moment, literally, but I love you all the more for it. Will you, Alex Danvers, marry me?"

"Yes, Maggie, yes, I wouldn't have it any other way."

The other patrons in the restaurant who just witnessed all of this happen broke into a round of applause. 

Alex pulled Maggie to her feet and into a passionate kiss. They kissed until Alex couldn't contain her smile any more. She thought of her younger self, who despised the idea of marriage, who didn't like intimacy, who didn't imagine she would ever fall in love. But here she was, with Maggie in her arms. Maggie, who was going to marry her. Maggie, who showed her what intimacy can feel like. Maggie, who she was hopelessly and desperately in love with. Maggie, who she was going to love for as long as they both shall live.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts! find me on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto
> 
> leave me kudos and comments if you liked it! they're the best form of validation!


End file.
